


Nuts & Bolts

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: All The Ships, Anime, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Being Boys, Break Up, Card Games, Crack Relationships, Crazy, Crushes, Dating, Drama, Duelling, F/M, Het and Slash, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character(s), Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Rare Characters, Romance, Some Humor, Vehicles, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Mizuki Kotori and Takeda Tetsuo follow Tsukumo Yuma and Yuatsu Shobee on their construction site date.
Relationships: Alit/Mizuki Kotori, Alit/Tsukumo Yuuma, Cathy/Tsukumo Yuuma, Kamishiro Rio & Kamishiro Ryouga, Kamishiro Rio/Takeda Tetsuo, Kozuki Anna/Tsukumo Yuuma, Mizuki Kotori/Tsukumo Yuuma, Tsukumo Yuuma/Yuatsu Shobee
Kudos: 3





	Nuts & Bolts

Nuts & Bolts

Author’s Note: Time for a new crack ship? Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series.

Pairings: Established Yuma x Shobee. Referenced past Yuma x Kotori, one-sided (canon) Anna x Yuma, one-sided (canon) Cathy x Yuma, one-sided (canon) Alito x Kotori, one-sided (canon) Alito x Yuma, one-sided (canon) Tetsuo x Rio.

Summary:

Mizuki Kotori and Takeda Tetsuo follow Tsukumo Yuma and Yuatsu Shobee on their construction site date.

* * *

“Yuma and that _elementary school kid_?” Tetsuo’s mouth fell slack. “I’m shocked!”

“That would be scandalous, wouldn’t it?” Kotori squished her lips together like she bit something sour. “Except no. Shobee-kun’s a middle-schooler like us.”

“A middle-schooler? Bu-but he barely makes it to Yuma’s shoulders! He’s like the monsters on Minimum Guts!”

“Let’s not be piggish about it. Shobee-kun was bullied for being vertically challenged. It’s actually pretty sad.”

“He and Yuma get along?”

“As motorheads do. They’ve got their trucks and big machines to talk about. Boy stuff. You’re a boy. You understand, don’t you, Tetsuo-kun?”

“Well yeah, I guess. Construction vehicles are cool. That doesn’t mean I’m on the next train to date Yuma!”

His remark had her thinking of Anna and how funny it’d be (maybe) if she flew up here top-speed firing her cannon. At Yuma.

Cathy would probably take a scratch too.

“This is the way you felt when we thought Shark acknowledged Yuma as Rio-san’s lover, huh?”

“The breakup was that bad?”

“It wasn’t Yuma’s fault. _I_ happened,” Kotori sighed.

“That’s a lot of guilt to be placing on yourself.”

“But it’s true. Yuma succumbed to the curse.”

“Curse?”

“Haven’t you noticed boys who show an interest in me, or who I show an interest in…They all kind of wind up with each other?”

Alito embarrassed himself while charming Kotori, and dumped her for Yuma after one Duel. Shobee malfunctioned while receiving Kotori’s compliments, and was now Yuma’s. Kotori confessed to Yuma, and he bailed for Shobee.

Tetsuo could definitely track her argument, a rock as it was to swallow.

“Coming through, Yuma! Jump into the shovel! I’ll drive you, damn you!” the callous Kurivolt hooted.

“OHH!” Yuma agreed.

Kotori could scream. A middle-schooler operating a dangerous vehicle was still a middle-schooler!

“YUMA! SHOBEE-KUN! Put your hard hats on! If he catches us, the foreman’s going to overhaul us by tons!”


End file.
